Happiness
by Purple And Blackend Stripes
Summary: Happy: What I used to be. Sad: What I am now. A useless shadow: what people use to describe me. rated T to be safe contains oc.
1. Happiness

_Disclaimer I don't own sonic it belong to Sega_

_How?_

_How can you be so happy?_

_Why are you so happy?_

_Don't you remember you're past?_

_What happened to you?_

_When did you change? _

_Do you know who I am?_

Who are you?

"My name's Ogilvie." the hedgehog said.

"Really, Ogilvie?" I respond. The hedgehog was as spiky as was blue and that was really blue. though the eyes were not at all interesting.

"Yeah silly isn't it." Ogilvie pouted.

"Well now that you mention it" Yeah Ogilvie was a very interesting name and it was kind of silly.

"What's your name?" Great...questions I hate them.

"I'm Echo."please no more questions I hate them.

"That a cool name, I wish mine was like that." hmm how old is he anyway.

"Well why not I give you a nickname." yeah that will quieten him down

"What's a nickname?" I'm pretty sure my eye are twitching.

"Something you call someone when you don't want to call someone by their real name. Usually it's a shortened version of the name." good now just walk away so you won't get any more questions. so why aren't I moving.

"Cool."

"But sometimes people don't like it so you have to respect that." yeah I don't but it's better the kid does

"What's respect?" If I could kill him with my eyes he would be dead thirty times over.

"It's really hard to explain maybe when you're older."

"But why can't you tell me now."

"You're too young."

"But I'm 5 beat that."

"I'm 10 that's older."

"I know that I'm not dumb."

"Could've fooled me."

"HEY!"

"So, nickname." Okay so maybe blue? no that to obvious hmm.

"Well I don't really know what to call you."

"Some people say I run really fast." i blink runs fast i wish i could

"So how about sonic?"

"Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

"You're a hedgehog. Ha-ha"

"HEY! WHAT'S SO FUNNY"

"I though you were like a cat."

"…" he looked up pouting

"Stop pulling that face I was kidding."

"Why don't you have a nickname?"

"I really don't need one my name is short enough."

"Yes you do."

"No I really don't."

"Yes you really do what your talent."

"My…Talent?"

"Yeah, mother used to say everybody's got one." A tear trickled down his cheek.

"Hey don't cry if it makes you feel better you can call me Ink." Like a shadow.

"So I'm Sonic and your Ink."

"Yeah I guess we are."

"So can we have a race?"

"Sure, to that tree and back."

"Which tree?"

"…GO!"

"HEY WAIT"

_I never thought thing would go the other way._

_But hearing you do all those amazing things in the news._

_It made me proud._

_But._

_Why?_

_Why did you leave me? _

_You ran and made try to catch up._

_I tried for years Sonic._

_I could never._

_And now I'm certain you have forgotten…_

_Me._

_You have new friends._

_It makes me sad._

_To see you..._

_Now._

_You ran away with out telling me._

_Left me._

_At the orphanage._

_You were going the next._

_Day._

_To a lovely couple._

_I know you wanted freedom._

_You wanted me to come._

_But with your mind I guess it would be easy to forget someone so insignificant._

_Like me._

_I give up._

_This race._

_Don't come after me._

_I happy for you._

_You're happy._

_I don't want you be sad._

_I don't want to see your muzzle soaked with tears._

_I was the one going be in tears anyway._

_Hiding in the shadows._

_You asked everyday why..._

_Ink._

_And I never told..._

_You._

_I guess now you,_

_Know._

How was that

This will continue

So please review

And tell me what you think…


	2. Definition

Chapter 1

_Questions lead to answers_

_Answers lead to understanding_

_Understanding leads to knowledge_

_Knowledge leads to more questions_

"Have you ever wondered what beyond this island?"

"Of course sonic."

"I want to travel the whole world and see it all."

"Big dream for an 8 years don't you think"

"No I think it's reasonable."

"Ha-ha sure you do I would like to go away from here to."

"Maybe we could travel together."

"Ew then I would get hedgehog germs."

"For your information I don't have any germs on me."

"You do realise that there are germs always on us and even inside us."

"…AHHHHH!"

'Well that got him running.'

_Although questions are good sometimes there are some answers you just don't want to hear_

The sound of scraping metal filled the once quite hall of the museum. My cat ears flick around, a gem stood on the white pestle in the middle surrounded by a velvet rope and many security beams.

"3…2…1"

A huge shockwave was sent through the museum shattering glass like it was a piece of wood, small chucks laid on the marble floor, a loud siren sounded followed by police car sirens.

"Look there she is…" a whisper sounded more like a shout. These humans they were going to be the death of me that for sure.

"PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR" cocky… well then better do what they say I'm mean the ARE the law.

Hands up check," See I told you she would cooperate" stop whisper in my hearing range it's giving me a headache.

Let's see, there's a skyline window above me, an exit to my left and their in front of me thinking they won.

Don't they ever learn?

Disarm the opponents.

"AHH"

Pin weakest to the ground.

"HEY LET GO!"

Get the others to help him.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

Jump off him kicking him in the head knocking him unconscious.

"AHH!"

Grab the prize.

"GET HER!"

Get them to follow…

The false lead.

It was always the same stuff.

"Give me the chaos emerald" a voice sounded in the dirty ally way I was walking in.

"Not a chance there."

"Why?"

"I have it."

The black shadow revealed it to be a very bloated human.

"Well if it isn't the eggman."

"Just give me the emerald it's not that hard" his face was getting redder and redder and redder by the second. It was really quite funny to watch.

"Well it would require effort would it not."

"Yes but… JUST GIVE ME THE EMERALD!" he tried to snag it and fortunately fail. His voice was still hurting my ears.

"Pity I though I would have to fight."

"GUARDS SHE OVER HERE!" many voices and lights followed the call

"Well thank you for handing yourself in, now off to the lab" silly egg, I though he was smart.

I quickly run off towards home/the lab felling rather pleased with my self.


	3. Adjective

On rather green hill on the similar named zone a rather medium sized mobian hedgehog slept. This particular one is male and is the most particular shade of blue. One of the trees was giving him shade while a restful peace gathered around him not a disturbance insight.

Oh how silly he was to think it would go on longer.

"SONIC HEY SONIC." a mobian fox yelled in the poor hedgehogs' ear.

"What is it tails." was the cool, calm, laid-back reply.

"I think I know where the next chaos is" the hedgehog quickly got up onto his feet.

"Well where is it?"

"That's the problem" Sonic rose what could have been an eyebrow but it was hard to tell.

"What do you mean?"

"It was stolen from a museum."

"WHAT" that was news to sonic.

Usually it was try and find chaos emerald, when you find it grab it then run back to mystic ruins where the workshop is and place it carefully in a safe.

Tails is getting nervous; even he knew. "It was stolen by a thief, not shadow but apparently by a thief called ink."

_Why did that name seem familiar? _

"Well then let's go find him," I shout not wanting to wait any longer.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm practicing for the big race we all doing you know for all of us."_

"_All right…"_

"_Hey are you going to take part." _

"_No, I don't like running."_

"_WHA!T"_

"_Hey better watch out for Nathaniel he pretty good."_

"_Not as good as me I'm the best."_

"_Don't let that go to your big head there sonic."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because if you don't an evil person might go after your confidence and use it against you."_

"_Hah I'd like to seem them try."_

"_You are only 9 you don't have the strength."_

"_Yeah your only 14."_

"_And…"_

"_And…hm you win."_


End file.
